


Good Conversation (Chibs x Reader)

by crimsonheart01



Series: Assorted SOA One-Shots & Imagines [16]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonheart01/pseuds/crimsonheart01
Summary: You stop off at TM, hoping to fix your bike before hitting the road again.





	Good Conversation (Chibs x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> **Written for:**[chimmichurri](http://chimmichurri.tumblr.com/)  
>  **Playlist:**[Let Me Love You (feat. Lil Wayne) – Ariana Grande](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5WL672bjJgM), and [Come On Eileen – Dexy’s Midnight Runners](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oc-P8oDuS0Q%20),  
>  **Find Me On:** [Tumblr](https://crimsonheart01.tumblr.com/), [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/crimsonheart01) or [FFN](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6033058/crimsonheart01)

You had to employ all the muscles in your upper body, keeping the steering straight. You sighed, attempting to blow the hair out of your face forgetting you had a helmet on. The sun was beating down on you and you were sweating in the California heat. You broke down on the side of the highway and when you tried to call a tow you remembered your phone died a state ago. This cross country motorcycle trip was starting to seem like the worst idea you’d ever had. You swiveled the bike around the corner and onto the vast driveway of the local mechanic. You spotted the line of Harley’s immediately and felt a little more at ease. You always hated coming to mechanics, when in most cases you knew more than them. You stopped pushing and flicked out the kickstand. You pulled off your gloves and hung them over the handle bars. You used your palms to push the helmet up and off your head. You breathed in, feeling less confined. You fluffed your hair around noticing it’s dampness from sweat. You needed a shower. You stretched your arms out in front of you and then above your head. You rolled your neck and gazed up at the sign of the place. Teller-Morrow Automotive. With your backpack still on your back you started walking towards the small office attached to the garage. You only made it halfway to the door when you were stopped by two men stepping out of the garage and walking towards you.

“What can I do for you lass?” The taller of the two asked you.

You tiled your head, not missing the strange accent. Sidetracked by trying to figure it out on your own, you stood and stared at him. The man next to him, a Hispanic guy with tribal tattoos on either side of his head cleared his throat. You flicked your gaze to him and realized they were waiting for you to answer. You were still hooked on where he was from so you diverted for a second.

“Where’re you from?” You asked.

The taller man raised one eyebrow at you, giving you a calculating stare.

You chuckled to yourself, “It’s pretty obvious you aren’t from the states. I’ve been all over this country and never encountered that particular accent. I’m curious.”

He stuck out his bottom lip in thought and nodded, “Originally Scotland but spent more time in Ireland.”

You widened your eyes, “Wow. That’s awesome.”

The guy next to him scoffed and rolled his eyes. Someone seemed to be feeling left out.

You gave him a condescending look, “Nice tattoos. Feel better?”

The Scot burst into laughter while the other one threw his hands in the air and turned around back into the garage. His laugh was booming and echoed around the two of you. One by one, you noticed as more men began popping up and staring at you. You swallowed feeling a tad uncomfortable being watched so closely.

Finally the Scot calmed down and asked again, “What do you need done?”

You sighed, shrugging and pointed to your bike, “Fuel line burst while I was on the highway. All I need is a new line and I’ll be out of your hair. I think I have all the tools I need in my backpack. You don’t even have to lift a finger.”

He licked his bottom lip, his teeth grazing it, “A woman who knows her way around a Harley?”

He seemed impressed and you had to fight the urge to roll your eyes. You hated that everyone, particularly men, thought that women didn’t know a thing about vehicles. You never understood that stereotype. You could cook and clean and maintain a motorcycle. Was it that really that rare?

You nodded, “Yeah.” You waved your hand to dismiss his obvious disbelief, “Do you have any extra lines hanging around? I want to get back on the road as soon as possible.”

He pouted, “Where’re you headed.”

A huff of air escaped your nose, acting as a laugh, “No destination, just riding.”

“A drifter…” He murmured to himself. He gazed at you for a long minute and then a wide smile appeared on his mouth, “Come on. Let’s see what we have lying around.”

You followed after him into the garage, the two of you discussing the model and make of your own personal Harley’s.

**~(SOA)~**

It only took you and hour and fifteen minutes to get everything sorted. You spent the entire time, sitting in the middle of the TM parking lot working away. Chibs, as you learned the Scotsman’s name, came over from time to time to offer a hand but you batted him away each time. You packed away all your travel tools into the pouch, rolling it up and stashing it back into your backpack. You zipped up your bag and shuffled out from under the bike. You stood back up brushing your hands together.

“Here.” You startled, not noticing that Chibs had been standing close by. He handed you a rag and you thanked him, cleaning your hands of the dirt and oil. 

Chibs bent down and ran a finger along your work, giving an approving nod, “Do you have to leave right away?”

You tossed the rag back at him, “Why?”

“Up for a drink?” He offered, “There’s a bar in the clubhouse and I know my brothers wouldn’t mind a chance getting to know you.” He winked and threw his head backwards, in the direction behind him.

You peered over his shoulder and chuckled. Every single one of his ‘brothers’ was staring at you.

**~(SOA)~  
**

Every single one of the Sons were gathered around the picnic table, watching the random woman go to town on her Harley.

“God damn.” Tig admired, “That has to be the hottest thing I’ve seen.”

Happy nodded with approval, agreeing whole-heartedly with the Sargent at Arms. Juice had his arms crossed, still miffed that she seemed more interested in Chibs when she showed up. Jax and Ope were both oddly turned on watching the way she handled each tool with such care. They could think of a few things they’d like her to handle.

Clay rolled his eyes, “It’s like you guys have never seen a little pussy before.”

Piney laughed with Clay, clapping him on the back and Tig shot his President a glaring look. It didn’t last long because they all wanted to continue to gaze at the unicorn in their midst. They watched as Chibs walked over, each of them jealous that she’d actually given him the time of day. They tried to get some info on her from him but he didn’t have anything to give them besides the model of her Harley.

From the distance, they heard her call out, “It’s rude to stare.”

Tig grabbed his heart and pretended to faint, landing in a seated position, “Be still my heart. She’s even got an attitude.”

The group of men burst into a loud round of raucous laughter, not noticing that the woman was advancing towards them, standing close to Chibs’ side.

**~(SOA)~**

You were drunk. There was no denying it. You’d been having a hell of a time with these boys. You even enjoyed a few conversations with the crow eaters. You never did get an explanation as to why they were called that but you didn’t care. It was unimportant. One of the men, Tig, had been throwing himself at you. You spent a long time laughing at him and audibly telling him if he continued you’d lead him on and shut him down at the last possible second. He told you he didn’t care and kept trying. You teased the youngest one, Juice, all night because it was just so easy. He knew it was all fun and games and he tried to ruffle your feathers but nothing he said ever bothered you. You tried to have a conversation with the silent one, Happy, but that turned out to be a bust. He spent the entire time just looking at you, no change in his facial expression. It made you giggle and that confused him. You learned that Jax, the VP and Opie, both had women or what these boys called old lady’s. You spent a little time getting to know the old man, Piney. He even offered you a few shots of his Patron. That sent the entire clubhouse into a frenzy. It was like you’d been accepted into their little club. Clay, the President, was a fun man to converse with. You were even given the chance to meet his old lady, Gemma. She was beautiful and strong. You really liked her.

After all the introductions and joking around, you needed a break. That’s how you found yourself posted against the bar, a shot in front of you and a beer in your hand. Chibs sat beside you, angling his body in your direction and holding his own shot glass out to you.

You picked up your glass, “When you said drink, I assumed one.” He laughed and you continued, “I think I’ve drunk half the bar.”

“And I the other half.” He boasted.

You giggled, tapped your glasses together and downed the shots. Once you’d gotten over the burn you eyed the man next to you and leaned in close.

“So… Scotland?” You asked.

“Aye.” He answered.

You grinned, “Do you sing? It seems like a thing there. Scottish men can sing.” He choked on the sip of beer he took and avidly shook his head no. You rolled your eyes, “Please. I don’t believe that. You probably have an angelic voice.”

“You’re drunk, luv.” He slurred.

You waved him off, “Of course I am. Now sing me something.”

He chuckled nervously, “I don’t sing.”

“Bullshit!” You yelled. You went silent for a moment, desperately trying to think of 80’s esque UK bands. There had to be a song that everyone knew. The perfect song popped into your head and you snapped your fingers, “I’ve got it. Everyone knows this one.”

You began bobbing your head to the tune in your head, waiting for the moment when the lyrics started.

“Too-ra-loo-ra,” You began, seeing the recognition fall all over the Scot’s face, “Come on Eileen! Oh I swear!”

He shook his head, grabbing you and covering your mouth with his hand trying to stifle your singing. You licked his palm and he jerked away.

“You licked me!” He bellowed.

You jumped off your seat, “Come on Eileen, too-loo-rye-aye”

Everyone head in the house was staring at the two of you again. You danced a circle around him, pulling him off the stool and yelling the lyrics over and over again. Finally he broke, laughing and belting them out with you.

“Take off everything, that pretty red dress” The two of you sang together.

He slung his arm around your shoulders and the two of you stumbled around in some drunken dance, laughing and turning red in the face trying to keep the song going. Once you both got through it you dissolved into a puddle of giggles and he pushed you up against the wall by the Chapel. You took a deep breath, feeling the change of atmosphere. His eyes met yours and then flicked down to your lips. You pouted in anticipation and he attacked. You met his kiss with as much fervor. You couldn’t get enough of him. Your hands flung around him, tugging on his hair, running up and down his back and finally, slipping under his shirt. He groaned into you when your fingers met his bare skin.

An eruption of cheers broke from behind him and you distinctly heard Tig’s voice holler, “GET A ROOM!”

Chibs pulled back, giving you a cheeky wink, “Aye, lets.”

You grinned, tapping your fingers against his belt buckle, “Lead the way, Scottie.”

**~(SOA)~**

You stood next to your bike, the early morning sun appearing over the horizon. 

“Will I see you again?” He yawned.

You shrugged, “You could.”

He raised an eyebrow, “What does that mean?”

You stepped up to him, sliding your hands over his shoulders, “I travel a lot, a drifter, as you called me but I can always make it habit to stop in Charming.”

His eyes flashed with tired excitement, “Yeah? You’d do that?”

“I like you.” You bit down on your lip.

He grunted, “And I like you.”

You winked, pulled him forward and fit your mouth against his. His tongue slipped out and you accepted it immediately. Your fingers lifted and scraped against his scalp through his hair. He pulled back and you licked your lips, savouring his taste.

“You have my number.” You reminded him, “Don’t be afraid to use it.”

With a mischievous glint to your eye, you reached forward and cupped his groin in your hand. You licked your lips in a slow motion and then stuck your tongue into your cheek, with a wink, hinting at a little something you’d given him the night before. You felt the twitch through his pants and let go. You mounted your bike and he handed you your helmet.

You blew him a kiss, “Call me.”

“Aye.” He managed to get out, just before you revved the engine loudly and took off out of the parking lot.


End file.
